


Chill in the Air

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “It’scoldout there.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #519 "January"

“Hello, can I help–” McGee began, then frowned. “Ellie?”

Bishop huffed and reached up to wrangle with her thick scarf. “It’s _cold_ out there.”

“Um…”

McGee stood next to his desk, coat half-unbuttoned, as he watched her pull off a knit cap, the scarf, a puffy winter coat, a cable-knit sweater and a lighter-weight cardigan.

“Much better!” she said, shaking out her hair.

The elevator dinged again, admitting an even more bundled-up Torres. “Never should have left South America,” he grumbled. “I can’t wait until January is over!”

At that moment, Gibbs swept in, wearing his usual windbreaker. “What?”

THE END


End file.
